


Crazy

by Arbryna



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

This is crazy. Amy knows it, and she's pretty sure Lucy does too. But it's so incredibly _right_ that she can't bring herself to care.

She never slept with Bobby. It would shock her friends, she knew (especially Dominique), but there had always been some reason to cling to - some excuse. Most of the time it was that she just wasn't in love with him, but now, here with Lucy, she knows it was because he could never make her feel the way she feels right now. The thief's deceptively soft hands are exploring places that seem made for her alone, and Amy is so glad that Lucy is the first.

She somehow knows, without really _knowing_ , that she's not Lucy's first. Maybe it's ignorant assumption on her part, or maybe it's the way Lucy is touching her that's just so good that she _has_ to have had some practice somewhere along the line. Whatever the reason, Amy can't bring herself to feel jealous - Lucy is with _her_ now, making _her_ feel this way, and the only thing that matters is _more_ \- more fingerslipstongueteeth, more skin and heat and...

And love. She knows it's crazy, this whirlwind affair with a wanted criminal, the arch-nemesis of the very government organization she works for. It's crazy that she's here, that this ever happened, and it's crazy that she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that she loves this woman when it took her eight months to figure out that she could never be in love with Bobby. But she does know, and that's enough.

Especially when Lucy's kissing her and touching her like this, and her heart is racing, and her skin is on fire, and and and-

Shit. Let it never be said that the D.E.B.S. don't have impeccable timing.

_end._


End file.
